


joystick jealousy

by Dresupi



Series: Joystick Jealousy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, Frottage, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games, inappropriate use of mutant powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Peter is nursing a crush on a certain intern.Okay, it's escalated to more than a crush now.He's currently jealous of an arcade game, so it's definitely more than a crush.OR:Darcy is inappropriately touching a joystick that isn't Peter's.





	joystick jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to phoenix_173 for coming up with this idea! :D

**Peter**

* * *

 

Peter ended the call, allowing the shiny new cell phone to slide from his fingers, bouncing a little on the mattress. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that the first person he called once he got one of Tony Stark’s smartphones was Darcy.

She was pretty much the only thing on his mind.

Not entirely true. Sometimes, he was working and he wasn’t _that_ good at multitasking, so he’d just kind of push her to the back of his mind. It turns out that his teammates didn’t appreciate him missing things just because he was all heart-eyes over some chick.

Darcy wasn’t just some chick, though. She was everything.

Kurt said it was just hero worship. And it may very well have started out that way. She’d been the first person he’d seen upon stumbling through that portal her boss had opened up. He’d tripped through, staggered across the shiny tile floor and tumbled into her arms.

And she hadn’t cared, she’d just ‘adopted’ him. Her words, not his. He’d have picked something a little less familial. She’d made it her personal goal to insure he was well acquainted with all things twenty-first century and that he didn’t make an idiot of himself in front of all the people in the future. The future. The present. The people around _here_.

That was approximately three months before, and he was pretty sure this had graduated from a crush to something more. Something deeper. Something harder to hide.

And the new Stark Industries smartphones had arrived at Dr. X’s mansion that morning.

He’d spent approximately thirty seconds setting the thing up. It didn’t take long. He had an email. A Twitter account he used too much. A Facebook account that he _never_ used. Netflix, which was awesome. Pandora, even better. And exactly one phone number in his contacts.

And that was the one he called.

To invite her over, no less.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, falling back on the mattress. Why had he done that? He didn’t even have his own place yet. He was still crashing at the mansion with the rest of the mutants, and this was less bachelor pad than his basement room at his Mom’s had been.

He _did_ have a Ms. PacMan though. Dr. X had Piotr bring it up from the basement.

But still...

“Fuck,” he repeated, because he couldn’t even be bothered by it. He was head over heels in like with her.

In other ‘L’ words with her.

But he wasn’t going there. For all he knew, she wasn’t interested in him past a very good friend. In fact, she’d given him no reason to believe that she was looking for anything else.

His phone chimed on the bed and he frowned down at it, already somewhat annoyed at how ‘connected’ he was. Yes, he liked Twitter when it was safe on the laptop across the room and not in his pocket constantly.

But when he picked it up to inspect the screen, he realized it wasn’t any of the apps, it was a text message from Darcy.

_“Forgot to ask… are we going out, or staying in? Trying to figure out what to wear…”_

He pressed his lips together and quickly tapped out a response. “Thought we could hang out here, unless you want to go out?”

“There’s fine. I’ll be there in a couple hours, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

She _was_ there in a couple hours. Wearing this top that made him wonder if this was more than just a friends thing. It was pink. And flowy. And clingy in the right places. And low-cut in even better ones.

He figured it was just wishful thinking on his part. Darcy had a lot going for her. She deserved more than a drop out mutant with superspeed.

She was in grad school. Something she’d talked about endlessly when he was hanging out with her. Grad school. She was a brain. Stacked in more ways than one.

In short, too good for him, so Peter should take what he could get. And if it was an afternoon of friendship, he should count himself lucky.

“Ooo, Ms. Pac Man?” she said grinning widely as she walked closer to the machine.

“Yeah, Something I had back when I lived here before…” he trailed off, his mouth going dry as she gripped the joystick.

“Does it work?” she asked, wiggling it a little.

Peter tore his eyes away from her hand and nodded. “Yeah, I mean… you need quarters, but I have some over there…”

“Do you mind? Just a quick game?” she asked, wiggling the joystick again. Her thumb swiped over the round handle in a way that made his heart skip. Was she doing that on purpose?

“Yeah, no. I don’t mind.” He zipped over to the counter and grabbed a handful of quarters, zipping back and only dropping like four or five on the floor because his hands were shaking so much.

“You okay?” Darcy asked, taking the change from him.  Her blue eyes widened in concern as she reached over to push some of his hair out of his face. “You aren’t feeling dizzy, are you? Janey said the leap might cause some side effects…”

“I’m fine,” he said, reaching up to touch the spot on his forehead that she’d just touched, making like he meant to just push his hair out of his eyes again.

He was fine, if jealous of an inanimate object counted as fine.

And he was. Jealous. Jealous of the way her hand caressed the controls of the game.

The way her thumb caught on the buttons, the way her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth. The way she moved the joystick.

Fuck, it was doing things to _his_ joystick.

And he’d worn tight pants. Of course he had.

Tight pants that were perfectly showing the outline of his stiffy and making him wonder if she noticed it.

Did she?

If she did, was she grossed out?

God, he hoped she just didn’t notice.

 

* * *

**Darcy**

* * *

 

 

She noticed.

Hells to the yeah, she noticed. Every time she twisted her fingers around the ball on the end of the joystick, Peter had to readjust his pants.

And maybe she was having a little fun with that knowledge.

Because Peter was a fox and a half and if he was interested, couldn’t she just have a little fun with him first?

She ran her tongue over her teeth as she shifted her weight, gripping the joystick and practically fondling the hell out of it.  Pretense was gone. It had to be. She was rubbing this stick like she wanted to rub his cock, and it was working.

His brow was knit tightly and his lips pursed and his fingers were picking at the pockets of his pants, sliding inside in an attempt to hide the bulge that was all but unhideable at this point.

Darcy wondered absently, as she died again in game, if that was what his sex face looked like. If he concentrated that much on giving pleasure as he did on keeping himself from it.

Because if he did, holy shitballs, she wanted to be on the receiving end of it

Ever since he’d stumbled out of that portal and into her lap, she’d wanted him.

It hadn’t been appropriate before. Not with how much knowledge she had the potential to lord over him.  Not that she’d ever, ever do something like that, but there was a power dynamic in their early relationship that she hadn’t really been fond of.

Not that she wouldn’t be _fond_ of dominating him, if that was something he was into. Because she could definitely see the upside of that.

As unruly as he was, he seemed like he’d really _behave_ given the right rewards.

But she was getting off track here. She wasn’t trying to turn herself on. Any more than she already was, anyway.

Nope, she was trying to drive him crazy.

And it seemed to be working.

As she slid the last quarter into the slot, she let out a soft sigh and began a new game.

Darcy could feel him practically vibrating beside her as she played, flicking her thumb over the tip of the joystick to the point where she was losing on purpose. She wondered if he noticed.

If maybe she should look up and give him the look. The hooded, bedroom-eyes look. They were technically in his bedroom.

There was a bed right behind him.

He could just… zip her over there and boom, boom, boom.

Even though, she hoped there would be more than three booms.

As she died in game for the last time. She jammed her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “Guess I’m not as good at that game as I thought I was…”

She was, though. It was just hard to sensually fondle a joystick and still do okay at the game.

“I didn’t notice,” he said, the words coming out in a burst of truth that scared him as much as it excited her. “I mean… I’m not… maybe I’m not feeling all that well… dizzy kind of?” he said, gesturing to his head as he backed away from her. “Maybe I should take a nap or--”

“Want me to stay?” she asked, taking a tiny step towards him. Far enough away that he shouldn’t feel caged in, but close enough that he could tell she wanted to be there.

She gave him the look. The look that had never failed her before.

His eyes widened at the sight of it. His brown eyes nearly black as he drank her in. “I do. Want you to stay…” Peter swallowed thickly. “I want you to stay very much.”

She took another step closer, hoping she wasn’t wrong about this.  Even with all the signs pointing to ‘yes’, she was still afraid of rejection.  Afraid he’d always looked at her for what she was. A life-time intern with too much debt and too few college credits. A loser who clung too tightly to something that wasn’t hers.

But then he moved closer, impossibly close.  His arm moved around her waist, holding her steady as he gazed deeply into her eyes. “I would like you to stay. If you want to stay.”

“Oh fuck me, I do,” she whispered, leaning in just in time to catch his lips, to kiss him and wind her arms around his broad shoulders, to tangle in that silver hair of his.

“That a request or a charming turn-of-phrase?” he whispered.

“Both?” she murmured. “If that’s something you’re interested in?”

He canted his hips softly towards her, the hard press of his erection very apparent on her hip. “It would appear that I _am_ interested.”

She hopped into his arms, allowing him to zip them both to the bed.

Darcy had her shirt pushed up over her head as he was pulling both her pants and underwear down around her ankles.

They were a mess of jumbled limbs and tangled clothing as he got his down too, his cock bouncing as he pushed one of her knees up and slid himself though her slickness, a barely stifled moan bursting through his lips as he pressed them against her shoulder.  His teeth bared, he rocked forward, breeching her opening and pressing into her.

She moaned at the sensation. At the stretch of her walls around him.

“Darcy…” he gasped, his teeth pressing into her shoulder as she shifted on the bed to give him better access. “I promise I’ll make this good for you, baby…”

“I believe you,” she said, grunting as he started to move. His body was taut and tightly drawn, like a bow ready to release. He curled around her, on knee balancing on the bed as his cock slid in and out of her.

He kissed the spot where he’d bitten her, mumbling words against her skin. Words like ‘gorgeous’ and ‘beautiful’ and “Darcy, Darcy, Darcy…”

She could feel him shudder as he tried to keep himself in check. Tried to uphold his promise of making it good for her.

“You can… if you want… I’m very receptive to  finger stuff,” she murmured, her fingers carding through his hair as he thrust shallowly into her.

“Oh… don’t worry,” he said with a laugh, dipping down to kiss her lips. “I don’t have to stop… after… I just… fuuuuck…”

His body stiffened as he pulled out of her, rocking through her folds, she could see the shiny-wet tip of him as he frotted against her body. The head dragged over her clit on every pass, so she wasn’t complaining, especially when he started playing with her tits.

Fingers pinched and vibrated over her nipples and she actually started feeling the compelling pull of pleasure down between her legs as his cock slid over her swollen flesh.

“I’m so close,” he whispered “Trying to… I want you to--”

“I will,” she assured him. She was practically there already, so when he gasped, his hips stuttering as his cock pulsed, hot white jets of fluid hit her stomach, cooling on impact as he slid himself through her folds, careful to keep the mess contained on her belly.

“Fuck, Darcy…” he whispered, gazing down at the mess he’d made. “Didn’t think it’d be-- sorry about the…”

“It’s fine…” she replied, leaning up to capture his lips.  “Just… don’t stop, I was kind of… getting there?”

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered, reaching down to yank her clothes off completely, her shoes falling to the floor beside his bed with a muffled thump.  Followed closely by her pants.

He wiped off her stomach with something, probably his t-shirt that was now crumpled up on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He finished removing her blouse from her arms, the entire time, rocking his hips softly against hers, working himself deeply inside her once more. His fingers reached up to tweak at her nipples, vibrating just slightly and making her walls clench around his cock.

His cock, that wasn’t softening in the slightest. It was still hard and thick, pressing against her walls and making her whimper.

A whimper that escalated once he dropped his head to her breasts.

His tongue fluttered over one nipple and then the other, switching sides more quickly than she could keep track, all the while, his fingers dragged down to where they were joined.

He buzzed her clit, for mere seconds at a time, laughing when she tugged on his hair to try to speed him up.

“What, this isn’t fast enough for you?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows and infuriating her all the more.

“Please… I was so close before and--”

“And I’m gonna take care of you, Darcy. Trust me. It might technically have been like… twenty years since I’ve done this, but I’m pretty sure it hasn’t changed.”

He buzzed her clit again, making her cry out and wrap both legs around his waist. He slid one arm beneath her, pulling her up and into his arms like she weighed nothing.

Still deep inside her, he sank down on his knees, one arm hooked around her waist, the other reaching down to thumb over her clit.

She captured his lips, choking out a moan as he swirled her clit back and forth, never touching her for longer than a few seconds at a time.

By the end, she was squeezing around him, sweat dripping from her forehead as he swirled her once, twice, three times, on and on, unstopping.

“Come for me, gorgeous,” he whispered, a teasing smile playing on his lips as she shuddered around him, falling apart as he simultaneously built her back up again. Slowing and speeding up until it felt like it wouldn’t ever end.

Until she reached down to tug him away, so she could rock up and down on his hard cock and bring herself down.

His lips parted as he watched her, sliding his hand under her knee to give her more leverage.

“You good?” he asked, smirking as she shot him a look.

“Do I look good?” she countered, still breathless and sweaty and very certain she looked far from anything but thoroughly fucked.

“You look amazing,” he breathed, capturing her lips in a torrid kiss. “I wanted to um… use my mouth, but you said before you responded well to finger stuff, so…”

She swallowed and rose up on her knees, dislodging him and making them both inhale sharply at the loss. “I respond well to lots of stuff, if you must know.”

“Likewise,” he replied, kissing her again. “But we’ve got plenty of time to figure all of that stuff out, right?” He wrapped both arms around her waist and smoothly laid her down on his bed, hair fanned out over the pillow, curled against his body as he tugged on the blankets to pull them up and over.

“I think if you tried to touch my clit again, I’d probably kick you across the room.”

“Noted,” he said with a grin. “Where can I touch you?”

“Maybe let me touch you for awhile… see if my joystick skills transfer…”

“I can assure you they do, but I’m definitely not trying to stop you if you want to perform a hands-on demonstration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it! :D


End file.
